A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to data processing, and relates more particularly to string reconstruction using multiple strings.
B. Background of the Invention
Systems and methods for communicating data have proliferated over the last several years. And, data communication systems and methods appear to continue to grow in the future. A common feature to all data communication means is that the information typically comprises a number of discrete messages or message components, such as sequences of characters, bits, or other representations of information.
For almost any communication system, errors may be introduced into the sequence of transmitted data characters. Many systems and methods have been devised and implemented to ameliorate the effects of data corruption during transmission and reception. For example, a message may undergo error-correction encoding at the transmission side and error-correction decoding at the receiving side.
Despite the use of one or more means for reducing data corruption, a receiver may still not receive error-free data. For the receiver to understand the information communicated to him or her, it is important that the receiver have the ability to analyze the received data. If the receiver cannot properly analyze the received data, the receiver will likely not correctly understand the communicated information.